


jimmy urine x shuichi yaoi

by putocat666



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cannibalism, Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Torture, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putocat666/pseuds/putocat666
Summary: really good story please read i worked very hard i swear
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, jimmy urine/shuichi saihara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	jimmy urine x shuichi yaoi

once up on a time shuichi was outside and he was eating grass probably because he was very hungry and poor  
but then a very handsome sexy voice spoke words and they said "why are you eating grass????!!!!!!! grr bark bark stupid dumbass"  
shuchi looke d up and saw none other than jimmmmy urine frum mindles suelf infeuglence band cool epic yes!!!!!!! (he recognized him because hes a stupid fucking emo) shuichi got up and peed his pants a little bit cutely and then jimmy hit him because he was mad  
"ow plaes dont hit me jimy urien!!!!!!!!!!÷" cried shucihi  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!!!!??!!!!!!!" screamed jimy uirne angerly  
"i lieke your musik b3caus im emo"shuichi said while he tuckwd his hair behind his hair cutely uwu nya XD rawr  
"anyways why are you eating grass stupid " said jimyy  
"im hungry and p oor " said shuichi cutely  
"i have moneey😒😒 come eith me ill buy you food dumbass" responded jimmmy  
"OMG RELYY???!!!" beamed shucihi  
"yes come with me you stupid fucking whore bitchass fucking dumb ugly fucking bitch cockslut whore bitchass dumb fucking peice of shit!!!!!!!!" screamed jimmy madly as he hit him  
shuichi cried and followed him to the food shop place thing and then they ate cool food h  
after they were done jimmmys peepee cock dick member lighting rod got hard in his pants and shucihi quickly noticed and blushed  
"fuck frick god damn it why is my cock dick penis member hard??!!" screamed jimmy  
" aah i dont know😳😳😳 " said shiiichi shyly bevause hes like shy lol  
"HOW DO I FIX MY PENIS OT IS HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jimmy screamed madly and then the both of them got kicked out of the food court  
shuichi started crying because hes a stupid fucking baby  
"stop crying bitch" jimmy said annoyed  
"ok im sorry " shuichi spat out and then wiped the tears out of his eyes like a stupid child  
"why is my penis still hard grrr!!!!!!!!! shuichi get over here and suc k my cock!!!!! bark bark arf grrrrr bark bark arf grr" jimmy screamed again  
"ok!!!!!!!!" shuichi sa id as he kneeled down in front of jimmys huge mommy milk cock and sucked like a newborn kitten (ew what an idiot lol)  
jimmy moaned epicly and very uglyly as he cummededed in shuichi s filthy fucking mouth amd shuichi drank like all of it because hes a thirsty peice of shit  
"jimmy urine - senpai im hornie now too :pleading emoji: " said shuichi cutelyyyy  
"ew ok i wil habe sexs with u " responded jimmmmmmy as he took off shuichis gay fucking pants and continjed to have butt sec with him and ended up inpregnating him ew lol i hate babies anyways  
after they were done shuichi rememberedd he had a boy fr end "jimy urine i have girlfriend"  
"ew hold on im gonna kill her lol" responded jimmy as he got up and walked to kaedes apartement and then just kind of walked in  
"who are you why are you here ew" said kaede scaredly  
"im going to kill you violently" responded jimmy as he continued to tie kaede to a table, bounded by her hands and feet  
jimmy covered her mouth with duct tape i guess and then he tool off all her clothes (not because he wanted to have sex with her its just part of the torture) and then proceeded to pull out a knife and cut along the insides of her legs and her crotch, cutting through her skin and leaving behind blood.  
he continued cutting along her legs and then began to remove her skin from her legs  
kaede violently squirmed as jimmy urine skinned her alive slowly  
he kept pulling the skin away from kaedes muscles, cutting off little chunks connected to the muscle as he did  
kaede stopped trying to fight at this point she was probably dead by now idk anyways after jimmy successfully skinned her legs he got lazy and took a brick out of his bag and continued to hit her head with it until it was just a mushy mess of blood and guts  
jimmy burned the rest of her body but kept her leg skin because he felt like it  
after that he returned to shuichi  
"where were you jimmy?.." shuichi said confused  
"i killed yer girlfriend😜" jimmy said epicly  
" wait what!!!!????" shuichi said awkwardly " youre joking right? you didnt kill her did you?" shuichi chuckled nervously  
"no i killed that bitch lol" jimmy responded smugly like a stupid little whore  
"WHAT? YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND?!! WHAT WERE TOU THINKING?!!!!" shuichi screamed as tears rolled down his face like a stupid baby  
"yeah fuck her " jimmy responded fiddling his hair like a dumbass  
"im breaking up with you! this relationship is toxic i hope you kill yourself!" shuichi screamed as he weakly fell down to the floor and sat down therr like a dumbass  
"jimmy you cant do that!!!! im gonna miss her so much!!!! i hate you jimmy go kill yourself you fucking frick i hope your family gets beaten to death by a thousand horny hyenas!!!!" shuichi cried as he rolled into a ball and cried some more like a stupid bitch  
jimmy took his knife out of his pocket, again, as shuichi looked up in horror  
"youre not gonna kill me too, are you?" shuichi mewled weakly  
"yeah i am stupid bitchass whore lol" responded jimmy  
shuichi lost all motivation to live , he simply cried more because hes a fucking emo lol anyways jimmy lifted up his knife and stabbed shuichi a couple of times until he stopped crying like a little baby  
then he lifted his shirt and slid his knife down his stomach and reached down there and took out his organs and ate them one by one and ripped the feetus out of his womb and ate it too  
he dragged shuichi to the his basement and left him there while his body began to rot and rats ate him lol  
the end


End file.
